


dust is all i am (and all i'll ever be)

by LittleMissSketch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Gen, Insanity, Isolation, Memes, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSketch/pseuds/LittleMissSketch
Summary: After the snap, there is peace.





	dust is all i am (and all i'll ever be)

**Author's Note:**

> im not very proud of the ending, but i wanted to get this out, i love angst

Peter Parker had been having a great day. There was a decathlon tournament that their team was going to _dominate over._

It had been great until his Spider-Sense had gone off, at first he assumed it was Flash shooting paper or something at him, but when that didn’t happen after a few seconds, he looked around.

_Oh._

_It was that giant donut in the sky, probably._

Peter—now Spider-Man— flung himself out of the bus, trying to get a good idea of where the giant donut was.

Peter swung towards the danger.

* * *

 

Thinking back, he probably could’ve made more of a plan before that happened.

Though he doubted it could’ve stopped all of the carnage, he would feel a bit better if he had thought a bit more.

* * *

 

As Peter stood with all these unfamiliar people—and Tony— it was kind of awkward. They had failed their objective and were now most likely stranded.

But Tony would think of something! He always did!

Out of nowhere, Peter’s Spider-Sense starting blaring. He flinched violently, and stumbled over to Tony.

All the other people started to turn to dust, starting with their right side and quickly consuming their whole body.

_“Mr. Stark?”_

He started to inch his way towards his mentor.

_“I don’t feel so good.”_

“You’re alright.”

_“I don’t know—I don’t know what’s happening.”_

His legs gave out from under him, throwing him into Tony’s arms.

_“I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go._

_“Sir, please—please I don’t want to go… I don’t wanna go.”_

Tony maneuvered him so he was laying on the ground, so he could only see Tony’s worried— _scared_ —face above him.

_“I’m sorry.”_

He felt his right arm sizzle away into dust, feeling it spread across his skin like a mosaic painting. Within seconds Tony has nothing to hold.

Tony, _he looked so scared._ But not for himself, never himself, only for Peter.

He turned to dust completely, fading away from Tony, probably to never see him again.

* * *

 

Peter hadn’t expected to wake up. Well. He’d expected to wake up in some form of hell formed specifically for the memers. Not some endless white abyss without even a _floor._

_Wait._

_Maybe this is the hell for memers. A long stretch of abyss you can’t make a meme out of._

The high schooler glanced over the endless abyss. _Wow,_ he thought to himself. _It’s white, so surprising._

* * *

 

After an indeterminable amount of time, Peter had a realization.

“Hey!” Peter yelled into the void, hoping— _wishing—yearning—dying for a response._ “I figured out how to make a meme out of this!”

Peter moved his arms as he spoke; so if someone else was here but couldn’t hear him, they’d see him. “So, you know those memes with a person opening a book called ‘facts’, right?”

No response was given.

“Well, on the inside it says, ‘this is boring as all hell’!”

* * *

 

“Wait, I thought of another!” Peter yelled, though he had deep bags under his eyes (he stayed awake as long as he could to see if the void ever darkened to symbolize night time: It didn’t) his formerly silky brown locks were tangled and had split ends.

“So, like, you know the guy pointing at a bird and saying something it’s not?” He paused, waiting for a response he’d never get. “Well, like imagine that but the bird is this void and he calls it heaven! Isn’t that hilarious?”

He chuckled for a few seconds before sighing, “I miss you guys…”

* * *

 

“Oh, guys you remember that surprised Pikachu meme I showed you? Well, imagine that but, ‘Thanos: snaps his fingers Thanos: disappears into dust’ then it shows the surprised Pikachu!” Peter’s laughter overran the rest of what he was trying to say.

“Do you guys like it?”

_Of course, Peter!_


End file.
